marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Her Cups Runneth Over
| image = | caption = Al ogles one the models in a lingere store in the episode "Her Cups Runneth Over" in Season 3 of MWC. | season = 3 | episode = 6 | taping = December 9, 1988 | airdate = January 15, 1989 | overall = 41 | writers = Marcy Vosburgh Sandy Sprung | directors = Gerry Cohen | guests = Tally Chanel April Wayne Devin DeVasquez Lynne Austin Deron McBee Bill Smillie | network = FOX | production = 3.06 | previous = "A Dump of My Own" | next = "The Bald and the Beautiful" | imdb = tt0642285 }} is the sixth episode of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 41st overall episode in the series. Written by Marcy Vosburgh and Sandy Sprung, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on January 8, 1989. Synopsis Peggy becomes depressed on her birthday when she discovers her favorite bra has been discontinued. Al and Steve discover that Peggy's favorite bra is still being sold at a lingerie store called Francine's of Wisconsin. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Tally Chanel as Corky *April Wayne as Muffy *Devin DeVasquez as Vicky *Lynne Austin as Peaches *Deron McBee as Policeman *Bill Smillie as Pops Quotes *'Marcy:' Do you know what would happen if men had breasts? *'Al:' We wouldn't need women anymore? *'Peggy:' And if you had what other men have, I wouldn't need batteries anymore. Notes Title *The title is a play on the phrase "My Cup Runneth Over," which comes from Psalm 23 in the Old Testament, and on the cups of a bra. Trivia *This is one of the key episodes which Michigan housewife and "family values" activist Terry Rakolta found so offensive that she began a letter-writing campaign to the show's sponsors, to try to pressure them to withdraw their sponsorship and for Fox to move the show to a later timeslot more appropriate for mature programming. This led to the Rakolta Boycot. A few sponsors did cancel their commercials, but her efforts had exactly the opposite effect to that which she wanted: the story spread like wildfire and resulted in a huge jump in the ratings for the show. It made Married... with Children a major hit and put Fox Network on the map. *As revealed in this episode, Peg"s favorite bra is the Fancy Figure 327. *The lingerie store Al and Steve visit, Francine's of Wisconsin, is an allusion to and parody of Frederick's of Hollywood, a popular lingerie store that was a staple in American malls until its closure in 2015, though the company still has an online store. *The town Al and Steve visit to find a bra for Peggy, Oconomowoc, Wisconsin, really exists, although there is no store called Francine's. *Lynn Austin, who plays Peaches, was Playboy's Playmate of the Month July 1986 and the original model for the restaurant chain Hooter's. *Devin DeVasquez, who plays Vicky, was Playboy's Playmate of the Month June 1985. Music *The song that Peg sings at the beginning of the episode is "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Katey Sagal herself is a huge fan of Aretha Franklin and considers her album "Spirit In The Dark" the greatest ever made. Locations *Bundy Residence *Francine's of Hollywood Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Lingerie Store Goofs *When Al is looking at Vicky, during the close ups of Al looking, the female salesperson can be seen in the background constantly looking at Al and Vicky. When the camera pans out as Al faints, the salesperson is looking at the register and then turns towards Al's direction. *When Al is looking at Vicky and the camera is close up to him, the image of what appears to be a thumb can be briefly seen on the right side of the screen. External Links * *''Her Cups Runneth Over'' on Bundyology *''Her Cups Runneth Over - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#42 Her Cups Runneth Over'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Birthday episodes